Forbidden Obsessions
by Lucifer Taichou
Summary: AU,OOC and YAOI fic! Sanji and Zoro are highschool seniors going about teenage life. However, Zoro seems to see the blonde boy as something more then just a peer. How will society take it? Zoro x Sanji fic! Gets really lemony in later chapters!
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sanji nor Zoro from One Piece so no court time ya? ;;

**Notes:** This fic is an AU and OOC fic, if you do not like this then don't read it or give me annoying reviews about it, k? Also, this fic contains yaoi, guy-on-guy lovin, don't like that either? Then you should definately not be reading this fic. The pairing is ZoroxSanji (which i beleive is the best pairing of One Piece XD) and it will get really lemony around chapter 3 or 4 I don't remember so if you don't like to get graphic then be warned. This fic also does not contain any other characters from One Piece because they just got in the way (I still like them though! glares at Nami however) Okay! Now that that is over with, for those of you still left, please enjoy what I find to be the cutest couple ever go through High School.

**Forbidden Obsessions**

**Chapter 1** A New Beginning

It was the first day of school at Sakura High, the colored leaves scattered across the grounds and the sun shined brightly down on the cool town. All the students walked with an aura of excitement, hyped to see all their friends again together in one place. Groups of teenagers gathered in various places making it hard to navigate through the school. But teachers didn't interfere, understanding exactly how they felt and let it slid for today. It was, after all, the first day back from summer break.

Out of all the groups created, two were by far larger then all the rest. One was a gathering of mostly young men with a few girls here and there. The center of this circle was Zoro, a returning senior with unusual green spiked hair and a build that could out lift all of the senior class combined. He was also the president of an underground swordsman club referred to as the Fencing Club. Zoro was one of the most popular students at Sakura High along with his girlfriend Fuu. The two of them were Mr. and Mrs. Sakura, the schools hottest couple. However, Zoro wasn't produced as the hottest guy at school. Someone else, Someone Zoro discovered just last year during their junior year.

Group number two, consisting of 98 of young women, was surrounding the winner of the label 'Sakura's Heartthrob'. His name was Sanji, a returning senior with blonde hair that hangs mysteriously over his left eye and an unnaturally thin body. Just like Zoro, he too was a president of his own club, the Cooking Club. Sanji not only pleased the women with his looks, but also with his god-like culinary skills. Girls from every grade made sure to be present during the club's meetings just hoping to get a sample of this young chef's work.

Both circles were clearly separated, the two containing nothing alike except their popularity. And even so, Zoro found that group intoxicating; he couldn't keep his eyes away from the blonde peer. As hard as he tried not to, he couldn't help but wonder why he was so interested. Why he kept studying every feature, every curve of his body and every movement he made. He couldn't even hear the conversation going on right in front of his face he was so enticed.

"Yo! Zoro! Earth to Zoro!" Zoro blinked away from his obsession, a friendly face looking in on him. It was Blake, Zoro's best friend and long time partner in crime. He looked at him with a mixed expression of fright and confusion trying to figure out what had his friend so lost to reality.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a moment. What did you say?"

"I said, are you going to hang out with us after school today? All of us are going and we can't just go without Mr. Muscle-head!"

Zoro glanced to the side, catching one last glance at Sanji as he left with the sea of girls. "Uhh... sure, what are we doing?"

Blake shrugged, not noticing his friend's preoccupied aura. "We're probably just going to walk around town, maybe stop at the mall or something."

"Maybe see a movie." Fuu wrapped her arms around Zoro's strong body and laid her head against his chest. And now, just like during the summer, Zoro felt awkward with Fuu. Her body draping over him felt like foreign skin. He wanted to push her off but only squirmed under her grasp. It was hard now to even recall the good memories they had created with each other. Now all he felt was uncomfortable relations with her. She was a great girl and she was really sexy too, but there was something he now saw and felt that turned him off. Unfortunately for him, he didn't even have a clue what it was.

The first bell rang, signaling all who lingered in the hallways to head to their first class of the year. Zoro's was Gym, his favorite class by a long shot. Fuu gave him a repulsive kiss and left him to go to her own class. With quick steps, he entered the boy's locker room and began to change. No sooner then when he finished, Sanji walked in to change. His locker was diagonal to Zoro's who took extra slow steps while putting his clothes away. But just when Sanji's shirt came off, Zoro found nothing to preoccupy him from leaving the locker room. He caught a gasp rising from his throat once he caught a glimpse at the other's smooth, velvet skin on his perfectly toned, almost fragile body. A whistle blew and his trance was broken.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

The last bell rang, telling all that the first day back was finally over. Students from all directions spilled out of the school excitedly, eager to get together with friends. On the first day, teachers rarely gave out homework so what was the point of just going home without updating the social scene? No work was holding them back and the only thing that could was the early start of the second day of school. Of course, that never stopped these teens.

Throughout the school day, there was hardly any excitement found for the senior Zoro. Nothing seemed to strike him so during the whole day, except for him. He was not only in Zoro's first period, but he was also present during his lunch hour. All the while he couldn't help but ignore his groping girlfriend and stare at the blonde across the lunchroom. Most of the time he didn't even realize he was doing it and looked away once it became obvious to him. He was starting to think he just might be going crazy.

"So, where are we off too ladies and gents?" Blake grinned, walking ahead of everyone with large, irregular strides. Their group wasn't too large, only six persons. There was Zoro, Fuu, Blake, Daman (another close friend), Chelsea (Daman's girlfriend), and Juubei (a smaller guy from Zoro's club)/ All six of them got along great, their presences only bringing joy, maybe.

"Hey, let's stop by the arcade!" Daman suggested, smiling excitedly with his arm wrapped closely around his girlfriend's waist.

"Sure, we'll have a Tekken Tournament to see who really is the most extreme!" Blake nudged Zoro in the side with a sly grin on his face. But the boy seemed unfazed and lazily agreed.

"Yeah, sure."

The arcade, also called Gamer's Haven, was only a few blocks away from Sakura High; approximately a 10 minute walk. But when they got there, there seemed to be actually quite a few people hanging around the place. The boys (and two girls) just looked around, bewildered by the incredibly large mass of people there. There seemed to be an especially large mass surrounding the DDR stations.

Daman smirked and nodded towards the crowd. "Somebody must be giving a show." The sounds of people's amazement stirred from the crowd and small cheers broke out as well.

"Well then, let's go have a look." Juubei was the first to move towards the crowd, but was soon followed by the rest of the group.

The mass of people seemed to bend as Zoro's group made their way to the front giving them all access to what was going on. On the main DDR station, Sanji was performing an amazing display of footwork on Heavy Mode. He spun, got down on his hands and jumped around like it was nothing, getting 'Marvelous' on every arrow. It was intoxicating and Zoro was poisoned. He couldn't keep himself from staring, his mouth hanging open for the flies. It was like he was moving in slow motion and every movement, no matter how slight, he found graceful and attractive. The senior was so lost in the other's dance that he was only reminded of reality when Juubei spoke up.

"Man, even though Sanji's a prick, he's pretty damn good."

"You're only jealous he gets all the girls and you don't," Chelsea snickered, along with the others. Juubei just glared at the blonde, ignoring his friends' laughter.

"Com'on, let's go do that Tekken Tournament!" Blake tugged Juubei and the two left. Daman and Chelsea talked a bit about DDR, then followed in the other's steps. Sanji danced on.

_This is where I'll be, so heavenly  
So come and dance with me Michael  
So sexy, I'm sexy  
So come and dance with me Michael  
_

Michael, you're the boy with all the leather hips  
Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips  
Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want  
Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want

Beautiful boys on a beautiful dancefloor  
Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore  
Michael waiting on a silver platter now  
And nothing matters now

This is what I am, I am a man  
So come and dance with me Michael  
So strong now, it's strong now  
So come and dance with me Michael

I'm all that you see, you you wanna see  
So come and dance with me Michael  
So close now, it's close now  
So come and dance with me  
So come and dance with me  
So come and dance with me

Michael, you're the boy with all the leather hips  
Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips  
Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want  
Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want

Beautiful boys on a beautiful dancefloor  
Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore  
Michael waiting on a silver platter now  
And nothing matters now

Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want  
Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want  
Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want  
Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want

Beautiful boys on a beautiful dancefloor  
Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore  
Michael waiting on a silver platter now  
And nothing matters now  
Nothing matters  
Nothing matters, oh yeah

"Zoro..?" He felt a tug on his arm and looked down at Fuu's curious expression.

"Oh... Yeah, let's go." With Fuu pressed against his body uncomfortably, Zoro made his was to the others and joined the game they were playing, Sanji's performance still playing in his head. He lost pathetically.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

One month passed like this, the unnatural feel of his girlfriend and the confusing sensation he felt around Sanji. Halloween flew by unnoticed and Thanksgiving was coming. Not a single tree had leaved on it and the ground was hidden under all the colorful leaves. Everyone could smell the food and an aura of excitement once again surrounded the school. Except around Zoro.

All he thought about was whether what was happening to him was right or not. Why all of a sudden did Fuu seem like poison, venom, and smell like some repulsive farm animal? She decayed him, he felt dead with her. But when he was around Sanji, he felt light and excited. Butterflies fluttered around inside his stomach and a flare of adrenaline pumped throughout his system.

Zoro thought over everything for about a month; December was now here. Sakura High was having a Holiday presentation and Zoro (along with Sanji) was on the committee to help prepare for it. And as luck will have it, they were both assigned to put up banners around the auditorium.

"Hey Sanji, can you help me out with these posters?" Sanji turned around, surprised that Zoro was even talking to him. He had always thought the muscle-head hated him. Apparently not, Zoro was even friendly, smiling too.

"Oh, sure thing Zoro." The two walked around the auditorium, putting large posters up all around.

"I saw you playing DDR a few weeks ago, those were some impressive moves." Sanji smiled and handed Zoro a piece of tape.

"Thanks, but I practice a lot. Anybody can do it if they practice as much as I do."

"Not me, I could never do something like that." Zoro took the tape and pushed it into the wall with the poster on top of it.

"You have all the qualities, balance, determination..." The blonde stopped and turned slightly pink. "I watched you practice with your sword once. You're very talented." It was true, one day after school, Sanji was on his way to the front entrance after his club had ended and came across the room Zoro held his club. He stopped in the doorway and just stared at the green haired boy in awe. His shirt discarded and his defined muscles moving powerfully under his tanned skin. The katana he held moved fast and made precise cuts through the air, smooth and flawless. Sanji stared mindlessly until a door closed loudly a few feet down the hall causing the blonde to jump to his senses and moved along.

"Really? Thanks." Zoro turned away from Sanji and pretended to flatten out the poster while smiling happily about the comment. He frowned and shook his head not sure why he just did what he just did. Slowly he turned back around and took a quick glance at the auditorium. "Well, we're done for today."

"Yeah..." Sanji too looked around, then back into Zoro's face. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure. Later!" Zoro waved and headed home still confused as ever.

**Author's Notes:** Yes well I know it wasn't too interesting 'cause the two aren't together yet but please read on to the second chapter where everything started to fall into place. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. A Beautiful Thing

**Disclaimer made in first chapter!**

**Forbidden Obsessions**

**Chapter 2: **A Beautiful Thing

_**Sing for Absolution** _by Muse

_lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful _

tiptoe to your room  
a starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
and you never knew

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

there's nowhere left to hide  
in no one to confide  
the truth runs deep inside  
and will never die

lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

our wrongs remain unrectified  
and our souls won't be exhumed

December 16th, the third day he and Zoro talked through putting up decorations for the holiday presentation, the last day. The presentation was scheduled for the 18th and the committee finished surprisingly fast leaving a whole day free. Sanji didn't find this terribly misfortunate, but he would have liked to have hung out with Zoro again, it was the only time they ever did.

During the school days after the first day of preparations for the presentation, Zoro seemed to ignore Sanji. At first he was pretty upset, but then again, his friends didn't like the blonde too much and he knew if Zoro was caught talking with him, it's be bad news for him. But he was starting to feel really comfortable with Zoro, the two seemed to just say anything to ach other without a second thought. He didn't feel any struggle or unnaturalness anywhere within himself nor Zoro. It was a beautiful thing.

After school on the 17th, Sanji had been cleaning up the Home Ec. Kitchen after making a few treats for the Celebration the next day. On the way out he passed the gym and spotted a lone backpack. He walked through the gym, noting that it was only he who was there. The bag was Zoro's. He must have been working out and just forgot to pick up his bag. Sanji slung the bag over his shoulder and decided to bring it to his house. He knew where it was because right in front of his home on the lawn was a sign for his father's construction business.

Zoro's home was average sized, maybe a bit larger then average. It was nice, clean cut and artistically designed. Sanji found himself smiling warmly at it. He knocked and waited only 10 seconds till the green haired senior opened the large door. He had already changed out of his school uniform and was wearing a white muscle shirt with black pants. There was a confused look on his face, obviously not expecting to see Sanj on his doorstep.

"Oh, uhh hey Zoro. You left this in the gym." Sanji removed the bag from his shoulder and held it out for Zoro. Zoro smiled and moved to the side gesturing for the blonde to come in. He smiled and entered the other's home. It was nothing special, a living room to the left, a kitchen straight through, and stairs to the right; all things average.

"Thanks, my parents are out right now so you can hang out here for a bit if you want." Zoro walked into his living room telling Sanji to follow. They sat on his couch and started to play video games. First Halo, then Tekken, then Tony Hawk's Underground 2. Two hours passed until the smell of Sanji's cooking reached Zoro's nose.

"What's that?" Zoro dropped his controller and stood.

"Oh, that's just a few things I made for the holiday thing tomorrow. Most of them are actually experiments but I'm still unsure about them." Sanji Also stood and picked up his bag. He removed the container of treats and walked into the other's kitchen. He opened the top and placed the whole container on a counter top. "Do you want to be my official tester?"

Zoro peered into the container, its delicious smell filling him, making his body weightless. "Yeah, definitely." Sanji grinned and offered him a pinkish-red cake. Zoro took it and bit into it. Immediately he knew this was one of the best things he's ever tasted. It was perfect; the texture, the amount of sugar, everything! "Fuck! This is amazing!"

"Thanks..." Sanji continued to grin and offered him another treat. And treat after treat, Zoro just couldn't believe how good they all were. All were different tastes, but all equally as delicious.

After all were tasted, Sanji turned to put the food back in his bag. When he stood back up and turned back towards the kitchen, Zoro was walking towards him around a corner and the two collided softly. Their chest met and their foreheads touched. Sanji felt a spike of excitement run up his spine and Zoro's gut tightened from that same excitement. Both took deep breaths, scared and happy at the same time.

"Uhh... sorry..." Zoro muttered softly still not moving away from Sanji.

"No, it's okay..." Sanji replied, also not moving. Their breath rolled across each other's lips, hot and moist. Both boys leaned closer slowly until their two pairs of lips touched; their first kiss. They moved back only a few inches, their fear putting them on hold. But without warning, Zoro pushed forward into another kiss. His lips parted and his tongue begged for entrance into the other's mouth. Sanji welcomed him and opened his mouth to the swordsman.

Their small, soft kiss ended and the heat turned up. They moved fast, tongues massaging tongues and lips pressing against lips. Slowly they inched towards the living room not once breaking their kiss. Sanji moved his hand up through Zoro's short green hair and massaged his scalp with his fingers. Zoro moaned softly through their kiss and grabbed Sanji around the waist pulling the blonde closer. His waist felt so delicate and small that if Zoro never looked at him, he'd never know Sanji was a guy. But it didn't matter; he was sweet and was all that his soul cried for.

As they moved, Zoro pushing Sanji to walk backwards towards the couch, Sanji hit the edge of a coffee table behind his knee and fell backwards onto the couch, Zoro falling on top of him. Zoro's powerful body was heavy on Sanji's small frame but he didn't even seem to notice as he navigated through Zoro's mouth excitedly. Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro's while he let his fingers play with the blonde's hair. And then it hit Zoro what exactly he was doing.

He broke their embrace with a deep breath and sat up off Sanji. "What are we doing?" Zoro asked panting between words. Both of their faced were flushed and slick, their hearts pounding to a fast beat.

"I-I don't know, I've never done this before... with another guy." Sanji breathed heavily and turned his gaze away from Zoro's. This was all a new feeling for him, both of them. Even though they knew it wasn't entirely right for their reality, it felt like the only thing that was right to them. They felt at home, at peace. This was true, not just blind lust for action. "Did you... do you... want to?"

Zoro paused, his pounding heart drowning out all rational thought. Was it that that was driving him? His heart said 'yes' then it must be so. "I... yes..." The two re-made eye contact, Sanji's eyes reflecting a newly created happiness. It faltered, Zoro's preoccupied look catching his attention immediately.

"What?"

He sighed heavily and looked Sanji square in the eyes. "My parents are serious Roman Catholics and how is everyone else going to take us... you know we can't just do this sort of thing out in the open! It'll ruin us!"

"Listen..." Sanji reached up and cupped Zoro's face in his hand. "Fuck everyone else; who cares? No one needs to know about us. We'll just live our lives like we usually do and get together when we'll be sure not to be seen."

"What about Fuu, I can't just dump her like that. She'll make sure to find out why." Sanji bit his lower lip and closed his eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to stay with her..." His voice was soft and unsure. Zoro laid down on the couch and flipped Sanii so he laid on top on his chest. His arms wrapped around the blonde's small waist and gave him a slight tug.

"Hey, I don't feel anything for her. I actually have been turned off by her lately. No worries, okay?" Sanji was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah..." He titled his head up towards Zoro's and pressed his lips firmly against his. Zoro returned the gesture and pressed back. Now, the first time in months, Zoro felt completely happy.

The front door's lock jiggled, the return of Zoro's parents stopping them in their tracks. Sanji gasped and jumped off Zoro just as the door opened. His mother was a beautiful blonde and his father was a massive man who demanded respect to his muscles. "Mom, dad, why are you home so early?"

"Honnie, its 6:00, that's when I said we were coming back."

"Oh..." Zoro smiled sheepishly at his parents curious expressions and then realized they didn't know Sanji. "Oh! This is Sanji, he's a school friend." Sanji smiled and shook both their hands.

"It's nice to meet you Sanji, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you, I should be getting home to get dinner ready myself. I'll see you tomorrow Zoro. It was a pleasure meeting you." Sanji grinned politely to both parents and gave Zoro a hidden smirk, then left. He was sure he was going to be yelled at for being so tardy but it meant nothing. His mind was filled with joy that no word could express; a love that he never knew existed in him. He had fallen for a man – a green haired, muscular, bad ass swordsman. A girl's dream; how ironic. He loved Zoro, Zoro loved him, nothing else mattered to the blonde except his man and the newly discovered love they shared.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

The 18th broke the skies and a day of rejoice sprang loose upon Sakura High. Students dressed up in holiday garb to not only celebrate the holidays but the vacation that was to start the next day. They chattered just as excitedly as they had the first day of school, making plans for parties and other large social gatherings. Some exchanged presents, others just gave their blessings. But their commotion stopped as an announcement informed the mass to report to the auditorium.

Sanji dressed himself in an inexpensive suit, happy as ever. He stood backstage, preparing himself for his performance. All month he had been practicing his dance routine to a montage of holiday tunes; almost all of them redone to a rock beat. His routine was more along the lines of a hip-hop/break-dance style which he found pleased most students. He also found the help of two ladies who knew a few dance moves and gladly offered to join him on stage. This pleased him then, glad to have more options and make a better impression on the student body. However, now, this very day, he didn't find it very pleasing at all. A few sequences placed Sanji close to the girls and made him feel guilty knowing Zoro would be out there watching. But he had to go on and hope the other boy took no significance to it.

The blonde's stage time came up fast, but he was prepared. First the music started, a quick beat best fitting for his entrance. He came out doing hand springs and began his routine. The girls ran out soon after the second dong was introduced and moved smoothly with Sanji. They ran over to him on both sides, crossing in front of him and trailing their hands along his body. Both grabbed on to his arm and slid across the floor between his legs. They did this a few times but on the last they slid down Sanji's body on both sides from his chest to the floor by his two feet. The show continued with less physical contact and ended with the two girls locked on to Sanji's shoulders after they came out of a difficult floor move. Loud applause greeted them and continued just as intense even after their backs were turned behind the curtains.

Sanii smiled to himself, a light sweat beaded along his hair line. He entered the men's room, abandoned for now because of the excitement residing in the auditorium. He splashed a handful of water into his face, not catching the entrance of another. Strong arms wrapped around Sanji's waist giving the blonde a start. He lifted his head only to meet Zoro's pleasant lips. Sanji leaned back against Zoro's strong, warm chest and deepened the kiss just a little. They postponed their show of affection and smiled truthfully into each other's happy faces. "So...?"

"So what?"

"So what did you think of my performance?"

Zoro tugged playfully at Sanji's waist and swayed side to side a bit with the blonde within his grasp. "It was great. Though it did get a little close at times..." He distinctly remembered clutching the arm rest so tight it made his knuckles turn white. Fuu even had to poke him a few times to get him to hear her comments which revolted him. She was leaning against his shoulder the whole time, seeming quite comfortable. He on the other hand felt stiff and on edge because of her presence and Sanji's dance partners who seemed to be just getting a little to close to his guy.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I was thinking about changing the whole routine but it just wasn't possible."

"No it's fine, I really didn't mind." He smiled weakly and presented Sanji with a small kiss on the lips. Sanji saw past that fake smiled and untrue statement, but pretended to believe.

"Okay, good." He grinned playfully up at Zoro who lifted him up off the ground and spun them both around in a circle. Sanji gasped and clutched both hands on Zoro's big arms, but let go and laughed after his initial shock surpassed.

Both could hear footsteps echoing through the hallway along with the increasing volume of male voices. Zoro practically dropped Sanji and ran into a stall just to be sure no one soul suspected. Sanji scrambled for balance and grabbed a paper towel to wipe his face with. He took a deep breath and left the restroom meeting, on the way, three other guys just entering.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

The day finally ended bringing the winter vacation with its fall. Outside, all the students were greeted with a fresh blanket of soft, crystal snow brining laughter and mischief across the grounds. School was forgotten, rules were broken, and fun reigned. This was the holidays! Food, friends, love, and parties!

However, for Zoro, the fun was to start once the crowds dispersed and society closed its eyes. Yes, he had multiple parties to attend, but none involved Sanji. And even though their relationship was only just beginning, Zoro planned on spending much, if not all of his holiday on the blonde boy. Sanji was becoming all that he ever dreamed about, thought about, and was. He planned on making this the best Christmas ever for not only himself but for Sanji as well.

Sanji stood against the side of the school, a lit cigarette balanced between two soft, pink lips and a charcoal stream of smoke gracefully rose from the glowing tip. His hands resided in his pockets and his hair fell mysteriously in front of his ocean eyes. He watched his peers celebrate their freedom with uninterested eyes. Their joyful shouts and gay behavior had no affect on him; he only saw interest and glee within one thing, one person. But he wasn't among those playing in the snow, he was probably with her. It aggravated him even though he knew it shouldn't, but how could it not? Some girl was hanging all over his guy!

Glaring into the snow, Sanji removed the cigarette from his mouth and spewed out the toxic fumes angrily. "She's not going to get to me like this," he muttered to himself in a low growl, taking a thick drag from his cigarette. This wasn't the time for that, but the time to rejoice his luck. Not his luck with receiving over twenty gifts from the women of Sakura High, but his luck with the one man he never knew he really cared for. A smile returned to his face, turning the cigarette in his mouth up. There was nothing to worry about, he knew it.

"What's got you smiling?" Sanji turned at the new voice, recognizing it immediately. Zoro stood besides him, a grin on his face as well. He reached up to Sanji's face and removed his cigarette, planting a small kiss there, and then returned the cigarette to his lips. Their breath broke between their lips in a delicate cloud tickling their rosy faces in the cold.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I am... Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Fuu?" The blonde's brow furrowed as the girl's name left his throat, his dislike for her obvious.

"I told her I had to clean up the cafeteria with the janitors cause I drew all over my desk in math. But forget her, what are you doing Christmas night?" Zoro glanced around and moved away from Sanji when his eyes met with a teacher's. Sanji too looked over at the annoyance, then back into Zoro's pink face.

"Well, I think I have to cook dinner for my family but after that I could disappear." A sly grin pressed up on to his face and his eyes danced with mischief. Zoro mimicked the expression and nodded.

"Okay, cool. My parents are going out for a special dinner and then for something else I don't remember, but they won't be back until early the next morning. Just sneak to my house when you can alright?"

Sanji nodded and glanced back around Zoro to find his father's car pull up. He sighed and replaced his forgotten cigarette back into his mouth. The blonde took one last drag from it and snuffed out the ashes before putting it in his pocket for another day. "I'll see you then." He gave Zoro a wink and walked to his father's car. It was times like these that made Sanji wish he had his own car.


	3. The Best Christmas Ever

**Disclaimer made in first chapter!**

**WARNING: **This chapter is the chapter where the rating comes into play. If you can't tell from just that, read the song below. If you **still** don't know, well I'm sorry but that's sad. This chapter contains a sex scene, if you're in to that then read on, if not then don't read it, your loss Now, on with the story!

**Forbidden Obsessions**

**Chapter 3: **The Best Christmas Ever

**_Sleep Together_** by Garbage

_I got you crawling up a mountain  
Hanging round my neck  
I got you twisted around my finger  
Crawling round my legs  
The emptiness  
The craziness  
Satisfy my hungriness  
Darling how would it feel?  
If we sleep together  
will you like me better?  
If we cum together  
we'll go down forever  
If we sleep together  
will I like you better?  
If we cum together  
Prove it now or never  
Make me a pretty person  
Make me feel like I belong  
Make me hard and make me happy  
Make me beautiful  
The emptiness  
The craziness  
Satisfy this loneliness  
Darling how would it feel?  
If we sleep together  
will you like me better?  
If we cum together  
we'll go down forever  
If we sleep together  
will I like you better?  
If we cum together  
Prove it now or never  
If we sleep together (nothing satisfies me baby)  
If we sleep together (I'll wear something pretty baby)  
If we sleep together (give me what I crave now baby)  
If we sleep together (save the rest for later baby)  
If we sleep together (you will drive me crazy baby)  
__If we sleep together (I save it all for you my baby)  
If we sleep together_

The days and nights leading up to Christmas night came and went without so much as a hello or event. The parties were average; fun with nothing to offer, and the presents were sweet but meant nothing. It was Christmas night that would shine brighter than the sun and heat up their hearts more so than any other can attempt to try. And so have it, the sun on that day took longer to set than any other day of the year causing the two boys to twitch with anticipation. Then finally, the sun began to sink.

Sanji prepared his family's dinner as quickly as he could muster accuracy. Every time a relative decided to stop by the kitchen to either say hello or try to help, he'd snap at then and push them out. He wanted not to mess up nor take anymore time then needed and the constant interruptions only delayed his time with Zoro; time that he so desperately desired. If only the damned fish would hurry up and be cooked!

The timer sounded causing Sanji to jump to the oven and pull out the few trays of food that were being cooked simultaneously. He grazed his Halibut with seasonings and hurriedly slid the side dishes onto the table. With master-like skills, Sanji quickly cut the fish into equal proportions, yelling for the family to take a seat at the table simultaneously. No time to waste. When he came out to put the fish out onto the table, his family was reluctantly taking their seats. "Oh Sanji, this looks wonderful! How do you do it?" But Sanji paid no attention to his grandmother's compliment, but tore off his apron and grabbed his jacket. "Aren't you going to sit and eat with us?"

"Sorry Grandma, but I can't."

"You don't eat enough, you're too skinny. Stay and have some food." His grandmother frowned at him as he grunted a half-hearted agreement, obviously not paying attention, and left for Zoro's.

It was 7:30 when Sanji reached Zoro's doorstep, a perfect time. Zoro opened the door eagerly with a grin on his face. Sanji mimicked the other's grin and jumped into a kiss. As the two boys' tongues wrestled, Zoro shut the door and moved them both fully into his living room. They sat down on Zoro's couch and separated their lips.

Zoro's home as a whole was decorated heavily - but not too heavily - with Christmas lights and other memorabilia; particularly Jesus Christ statues. His tree was large and perfectly rounded with lights, tinsel, ornaments, and stringed popcorn. Zoro turned the lights off and let the tree's glow light up their faces.

Snow began to fall softly outside, visible through the large glass window next to the couch the couple sat on. A fire crackled and popped before them, giving them a special fiery glow. Sanji laid his head on Zoro's chest, staying as close as he could. Zoro draped his arm around Sanji's shoulders and massaged his arm. Even though all they did was lay there and soak in the fires heat, the warmth of the other's contact filled them with more joy than anything. Well, almost anything.

Their heads tilted towards each other, desiring lips meeting in a soft Christmas kiss. Sanji reached up and hugged his arms around Zoro's shoulders. Zoro stretched his arms around Sanji's lower back and moved his hands up and down under the other boy's shirt. His soft, velvet skin was a whole knew feeling of its own and the delicate, yet strong movements of lips and tongue made his head spin. Sanji tasted sweet with a hint of tobacco and nicotine. Even though Zoro hated cigarettes, he found this mixture of tastes intoxicating and beautiful; and he yearned for more.

Long legs wrapped possessively around each other and long fingers stretched through hair of freshly cut grass. Zoro tightened his grip around Sanji and flipped him over so Zoro was now looming over the blonde as they continued to move against a strong current. The gentle and strong caresses from both bodies and the rough love they expressed stimulated more chemical reactions within both their young bodies; but it was Zoro who came up first. Heat filled his groin making his penis push hard against his pants ultimately creating a large bulge in the front of his pants. Sanji felt Zoro's push and heat from his groin against his thigh and smiled inwardly. Zoro grunted as the pressure began to build and involuntarily pushed himself closer against Sanji's body. The blonde reached down and held onto the other's waist calling for his attention so Zoro could be the one to break their kiss.

"What?" Zoro's face was beat red which surprised Sanji who figured that all of his blood had rushed to his penis.

"Hey... do you, you know... want to try and... do it?" It came out soft and scared, but he had never asked another **guy** to have sex with him and it wasn't exactly the norm either. But Zoro just smirked and began to strip himself of his shirt.

"I thought you'd never ask." He drove his mouth back down into Sanji's and moved quicker and rougher to an invisible beat. Without either of them even knowing how it happened, all of their clothing was discarded except for their pants and underwear. Sanji's fingers lightly lingered around the buttons at the front of Zoro's pants ultimately undoing them and pulling his pants off. His erection was released from the confines of his pants and poked out longingly through his boxers. He stripped off the last barrier standing between hot, throbbing flesh and the open air. Zoro's manhood stuck out straight and hard and it yearned for satisfying relief. At first, Sanji was slightly intimidated; he wasn't sure what to do – it was so foreign! But he made a decision, and from Zoro's reaction, he figured he had made the right choice.

Zoro's throbbing erection was inserted into Sanji's mouth, his tongue and lips moving as if he was born to it. The other let out a low, powerful satisfied moan and tried his hardest not to buck forward. His hands reached for Sanji's last articles of clothing and began to fumble with them in an attempt to remove them. Sanji backed off of Zoro's manhood – to Zoro's dismay – and put his hands on his to calm his eager nerves. The result: another serge of adrenaline and the removal of Sanji's clothing. Their lips claimed each other once again in a wild ballet of tongue and lips leaving both gasping for air.

"Turn over..." Zoro grumbled hoarsely, but kindly. He reached over to the lamp table closest and removed a conveniently placed container of Vaseline (Zoro's plan worked ). Sanji had obediently turned over, his stomach now down, and peered back at his lover knowing what was coming. Zoro's fingers and cock were now coated with the slick Vaseline and the time now was to prepare Sanji for his entry.

"Fingers first; loosen up." His voice was jerky, but smooth as he ran his hands down the middle of Sanji's back to his ass. Sanji shuddered, his body and soul yearning nothing more then the touch of Zoro. And then one index finger was pushed in. The blonde boy gasped in painful pleasure, his own erection pushing hard against the sofa under him. Two fingers. He gasped again at Zoro's rotational movement but he wanted more.

"U-use your fucking dick!" Sanji moaned through clenched teeth. Zoro grinned and removed his fingers releasing an exhausted sigh from his lover.

"As you wish..." He held onto Sanji – two large hands grasping the blonde's waist – and steadied himself before going in. And then something larger, much larger then two fingers, was shoved into Sanji's hole. Sanji cried out in muffled pain, his fingers clutched tightly around the edge of the sofa. Zoro hated the sound, but felt relieved as the cry turned into pleasurable moans that egged Zoro to move fast and hard. He pulled back and went back in with rough force, repeating the motion faster and faster each time. Sanji gasped for air, moaning and groaning loud enough to shatter the mirror that hung over the fireplace that watched.

"Z-ZORO!"

And then, Sanji was marked as his.

Zoro cumed, it was the strongest ejaculation he'd ever had. His body collapsed on top of Sanji, both men slick with a coat of sweat and breathing as if there was no air, and pulled his penis out of Sanji slowly. It then dawned on him that Sanji too was hard as a rock, waiting forgotten to be relieved. He lifted up off his Sanji and turned him over, the blonde's erection sticking straight up with throbbing desire. Zoro leaned over the other's manhood and wrapped his lips around him, sucking hard.

Sanji moaned, his back arching high up off the couch. His pants were sharp and fast speeding up as he felt himself coming to an end. "Z-zoro... I-I'm gonna-gonna..." Zoro backed off as the warning penetrated his consciousness (and just in time). Sanji ejaculated strong, his semen splattering onto Zoro's tough chest. His body relaxed back into the couch, his head falling to on side and his chest heaving with each breath.

A smile spread onto Zoro's exhausted face as he gazed down at the beauty his Sanji created. He leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Merry Christmas Sanji." Another smile – small but powerful – showed up on Sanji's face, his eyes opening lazily to stare lovingly up at the man that he was now tied to. But the Sandman's dust was sprinkled over him and sleep claimed him. "Heh... go ahead, sleep darling angel, sleep." Zoro pet Sanji's golden crown and stood up off the sofa to go clean up. He came back and wrapped his lover up in a warm blanket then laid him softly on his bed. And after making the living room spotless and bringing their clothes neatly into his room, he joined his Sanji in a deep slumber.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

Something awoke Zoro from the most peaceful sleep he'd ever experienced and gave him a start. It was the return of his parents. "Shit!" Zoro cursed in a yelled whisper, his eyes widened. He gave Sanji a nudge, urging him to awaken; nothing happened. "Sanji! Wake up!" Again, nothing. He could hear his parents' footsteps and their muffled chatter advance towards his room; his heart racing. _"Please don't come in, please don't come in, please don't come in."_ Their footsteps stopped his heart stopping with them. After what seemed like hours, the sound continued, but faded as his parents went to their own bed.

Zoro sighed heavily and glanced over at Sanji's golden face. "Thanks a lot, give me a heart attack why don'cha." And with that comment, he fell back asleep with Sanji in his arms.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

December 26th, the glorious yet sad day after the best night of their lives. Both boys woke up simultaneously to the morning glow the rising sun brought, its rays reflecting of the newly fallen snow like diamonds. Their eyes opened to each other, a small content smile on both their warm faces. But then it dawned on Sanji where he was and how long he's been there; the whole night and some of the morning. The clock read 9:47AM.

"Fuck!" The blonde shot up and jumped out of the bed. He found his clothes lying nicely on the seat of a chair and began to dress himself wildly. "I'm going to be shot if my parents find out I've been gone all this time!" His pants' zipper zipped up, it's sound meeting another voice outside of Zoro's room.

"Hunny, breakfast is ready!"

"Uhh... I'll be right down!... You can climb out the window and sneak around back. Just crouch low cause my father usually watches T.V. now and he'll see you through the window." Sanji nodded and buttoned up his blue shirt. He threw on his shoes, grabbed his coat and climbed out of Zoro's room through the window.

"I'll see you soon?" Zoro nodded and stole Sanji's lips one last time before they parted. A smile once again brightened up the blonde's face but turned away as he remembered why he was even standing outside in the wet snow in the first place and ran home.

There was nothing now that could damper his mood, not even if his parents realize he's been out all this time. They could ground him, take away his new set of kitchen knives, anything really, and he'd still be as giddy and full of glee as he was at that moment. He had given himself up to Zoro, no longer were they weakly called 'together'; now they were tied with a deep, loving bond that only true lovers could ever create. Sanji felt like crying out this news and let the whole world know what exactly he was feeling. But in order to keep this happiness, this Christmas miracle must remain a secret to everyone except Zoro and himself. He could live with that; all he needed was that love that Zoro offered to keep him floating above the surface of society's evils.

And just to test the blonde's devotion, fate led his parents to the discovery of his absence. He was grounded for 1 week, and his new set of kitchen knives were off limits for 2 weeks. But that still meant nothing, he smiled and nodded and went about staying in his room as his parents bellowed in his face. For the rest of the vacation, he was going to end up day dreaming about Zoro anyway so what's a better place than alone in his room? His parents couldn't take that away, it was just impossible.

For now, Sanji sat in his room and stared out at the glorious winter with a heart warming smile securely on his face. He sighed contently into the window, his breath fogging up the icy cold surface of the glass. "The best Christmas ever..."

**Notes:**  
So there's chapter 3, I hope my sex scene was of liking it was my first () If there are people out there who like this fic and aren't giving a review could you please do, it give me inspiration to write more 'cause then I know that people are actually enjoying it. So on that note, PLEASE REVIEW... please hehe


	4. Competition

**Disclaimer made in 1st Chapter!**

--Heh, here comes more holiday goodness... sorta--

**Forbidden Obsessions**

**Chapter 4: **Competition

"**_This Strange Effect"_** by Hooverphonic

_You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it  
You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it  
You make my world seem right  
You make my darkness bright  
And yes  
You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it  
And I like the way you kiss me  
Don't know if I should  
But this feeling it's love and I know it  
That's why I feel good  
You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it  
You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it  
You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it  
You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it  
You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it  
You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it  
You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it  
You make my world seem right  
You make my darkness bright  
And yes  
You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it  
And I like the way you kiss me  
Don't know if I should  
But this feeling it's love and I know it  
That's why I feel good  
You've got this strange effect on me  
And I like it_

On New Year's Eve, a beautiful display of firepower was to be launched over Sakura Lake the second the clocks struck 12:00A.M. Sanji could only anticipate the time he and Zoro would have together there. But he was still under punishment and wouldn't be able to go out if he asked. Then again, his parents were early sleepers; he'd be able to sneak out and go then. He hated betraying his parents but the time spent with Zoro was just too precious to give up. He had to go.

December 30th he called Zoro to make the arrangements. "Hey, Zoro?"

"Sanji?" Was his excited reply.

"Yeah, you know about the fireworks tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah..."

"Lets go, it'll be great."

"But aren't you still under house arrest? And besides, what if we're seen?"

Sanji sighed and rolled his eyes. "My parents go to sleep early, I'll just sneak out. And we won't be seen if we sit back by the concrete wall. Com'on, please say we'll go."

There was a silence on the other end of the line until an amused sigh broke it in half. "Alright, fine. I'll pick you up outside your house at 11:30, come out when you see my lights."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Ciao."

"Later." Click.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

11:25P.M., his parents were sleeping like boulders across the hall and he was ready to go. _"Second story window... I can't just wake across the hall, my dad'll hear. But if I climb down, he'd probably sleep through it..."_ Sanji sighed as he looked down the side of his house through the window he was to make his escape. And then he saw Zoro's green Mitsubishi pull up silently next to the curb. _"Now or never."_

The window only creaked slightly as he pushed it open all the way. At the bottom there was grass to support his landing; however there was nothing on the side of the house to help him climb down. There was now only one option. _"I guess I'm jumping."_ He put his foot up on the window sill and had both hands holding the frame. With a deep breath he pushed himself from the window and down towards the ground below. Once his feet touched ground he bent his knees to repress the shock and put his hand out for balance. He was surprised it didn't hurt like hell but it actually felt refreshing. He quickly brushed himself off and jumped into the passenger seat of Zoro's car.

Zoro stared at him for a moment, shocked that he just jumped from the second floor. Sanji leaned into his face and presented a soft kiss with a smile at the end. "Com'on muscle-head, lets get outta here." The green haired boy nodded and shifted into drive; one hand on the wheel, the other laced fingers with the blonde sitting next to him.

They arrived at 11:50P.M. and parked in a surprisingly empty parking lot facing the lake. "Hey, why don't we just stay here? It'll be easier. My windows are tinted and we can see the fireworks perfectly from here." Sanji peered out the windows at the various people (mostly couples) sitting on the grass facing the lake. He looked back at Zoro and nodded; it was much safer and the view was just as good as any spot.

The two sat together, fingers laced and bodies leaning into one another. To Zoro's left, a familiar car pulled up and rolled down its windows. It was Daman and Chelsea, who both recognized Zoro's car, "Shit! That's Daman and Chelsea! Get in the back and keep low!" Without a word, Sanji climbed out of his seat and crouched down under the shadows of the back seats.

"Hey Zoro! What's up?" Zoro was forced to roll down his tinted windows and entertain one of his good friends.

"Oh, hey Daman. Nothing much, I'm just here to enjoy the fireworks... by myself... you know since Fuu is upstate... heh." Both friends looked questionably at Zoro as he grinned weakly at his idiotic response. Chelsea leaned over the edge of the passenger window and peeked into Zoro's car.

"Hmm... I thought I saw some guy in your car."

"No! Why would I have 'some guy' in my car? That's just weird." The two, once again, stared at Zoro oddly.

"Yeah, among other things. Uh, anyway, we're going to go..." The couple got out of the car and waved Zoro goodbye as they walked away. "We'll see ya later." And then they were gone.

Sanji sat up, climbed back over into the passenger seat and dropped himself down with a sigh. "Man, you need to work on your cover-ups. That was just-" He was cut off by eager lips that desired an affectionate pressure. The blonde gladly gave in and let the other steer him around all he wanted.

A bright green light glowed in front of their faces and a thick vibration sent a deep shock through their chest. The ball had struck 12:00AM and a wave of cheers erupted. Both broke away and looked out onto the lake to watch the bright fireworks dance in the skies, hands tightly woven.

"Happy New Year, Zoro."

"Happy New Year, Sanji."

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

The vacation ended and Sanji's punishment was over without any regrets. School days started to pass easily at first but became more and more difficult as they grew in numbers. It was painful to see Zoro submerged in Fuu's affection and it hurt to see Sanji covered with girls 24/7. But their usual school show had to continue or the very compassionate relationship they've created will be destroyed. Nothing was worse then that and suffering through these minor inconveniences was worth it in the long run.

February came up fast signaling the last month of winter and, of course, Valentine's Day. However, it wasn't going to be that easy because of one person – Fuu. There was no doubt in either boys' mind that she had something planned or was expecting of Zoro. On the contrary, Zoro had a plan. This year, Valentine's Day was on a Saturday. That morning, he made a call that would hopefully save that special day for Sanji and himself.

"Fuu?"

"Yeah Zoro?"

"I feel really terrible doing this to you, but I'm too sick to take you out. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, that's horrible! What do you have?"

"A really bad stomach virus with a fever. I'm sorry, I really am."

"It's okay, honey. We'll do something once you get better, okay?"

"Alright, I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye." Zoro smiled at his 'girlfriend's' obliviousness and hung up the phone only to dial another number right after.

"Sanji?"

"Hey Zoro," Sanji replied with a grin practically hugging the phone.

"We're in the clear; I'm coming to pick you up in 10 minutes."

"Alright, see ya!" Sanji hung up the phone and ran around his room excitedly, looking for something to wear. By the time Zoro was just arriving, he decided to go classy. He picked out a black suit with a rosy dress shirt and a black tie.

When the doorbell ran, Sanji's heart jumped and he ran to the door. Zoro stood on the blonde's doorstep in a deep red sweater and dress pants with a grin on his face. From behind his back he pulled out a bouquet of Valentine flowers and a heart-box of chocolates. Sanji mimicked the grin and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pressing their lips together into an innocent kiss. He gratefully took the gifts and led Zoro into his house for a moment. They went straight upstairs and into Sanji's room on the right. Covering his room's floor were cards, flowers and many boxes and bags of candies; all heart shaped and the colors of the day. Zoro furrowed his brow as he took it in and turned a sarcastic smirk on his guy.

"What's all this? Are you cheating on me with... 40 people?" Sanji lowered his flowers into a large glass vase and turned a blissful grin on the green haired boy.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Now com'on, lets get going!" He grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him down the stairs and out of the house. They jumped into Zoro's car and burned rubber.

"So, where are we going?" Sanji's voice glowed and his face was just as radiant as the summer's sun. Zoro couldn't help but grin out at the road ahead; he had a heck of a day planned for the blonde.

"There's a Valentine's Day carnival out of town. It's going to be a long drive but because it's so out of the way we'll be able to at least stand next to each other. Maybe if we're feeling a bit daring, show a bit more." He wasn't so much trying to talk Sanji into being open with their relationship, but himself. No matter where you traveled, there was usually going to be discrimination against same sex couples. However, since their date was so far away from their own community, public affection would have little to no affect on their long term social statuses. It was highly unlikely they were going to run into anyone who went to Sakura High.

After about an hour and a half ride, Zoro's green Mitsubishi pulled into a fairly packed parking lot just outside the carnival's entrance. Zoro had to shake Sanji awake who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Hey... So, are we friends or lovers for the day's adventure?"

The blonde culinary artist ran a hand through his hair, the golden locks falling perfectly back into place. He turned a wide grin on his boyfriend and gave him a soft peck on the corner of his lips. "Lovers, its Valentine's Day and we're on vacation from Sakura's society. It's just us and a mass of complete strangers." There was a smile and a nod and then they were holding hands all the way to the ticket booth.

"No, I'm paying, it's my date. Besides, it's only five bucks each." Sanji rolled his eyes at the stubborn grass haired boy and shoved his money back into his pocket. The woman behind the booth stared at the two; not so much disapprovingly, but with worry. She said nothing but watched their hands lace as they walked away.

It was very clear they were receiving plenty of stares; some disgusted, some just curious. At first it burned their backs, but it numbed over time and the smiles of support became easier to spot. ((Does Kip Dynamite 'Yessssssssss'))

There were games, there were rides, there were performances and there was food. They played games, they went on rides, they took pictures and they ate food. Fun, fun, fun and more fun.

"Oh hey!" Sanji caught site of a fairly small stage with three different versions of Dance Dance Revolution stations. He gave Zoro a tug and pulled him over to a sign just next to the stage.

"_DDR Competition!_

_Winner receives surprise!_

_Rules:_

_Must dance to love song on Standard mode or higher_

_Winner chosen from score and audience combined._

_Competition starts at 3:00"_

"Its 2:55 now, hell I'm doing this. Cheer for me will ya?" Sanji bent over the clip board attached to the sign and printed his name under five other names.

"Of course! Hopefully you'll hear me over all of the swooning girls."

"Shut up, cactus-head!" The blonde smacked Zoro over the head playfully and stuck out his tongue. Said 'cactus-head' leaned in and stole that tongue for himself, causing Sanji to flush instantly. They were in public after all and it still felt awkward to be so open.

"All DDR competitors please present yourselves on the stage at this time, thank you." The boys separated with a wet pop just as the announcement ceased.

"That's me..."

"Kick their asses!" Sanji shook his head and turned to join the five other contestants on the stage – three guys and two girls. There they picked which version they wanted to use and which song to dance to. Only a minute or two later, the competition began.

The first guy was good. He didn't do a whole lot of jumps, but he added little spins here and there. Second was another guy; he did more ticks but still nothing to worry about. Third was a blonde, she was just like the guy before her except she was prettier which got her more points. Fourth was the last of the other guys who basically just sucked. Lastly was a brunet. She was beautiful and moved with such elegance that gave Sanji chills. This one was definitely going to be the only competition.

"Our last contestant is Sanji and he'll be dancing to 'Sleepless Beauty' by Nittle Grasper on heavy mode" ((yes yes I know that's not a song on DDR but it's my story)). Zoro whistled above the half enthused applause from the crowd and gave short, loud shouts every so often. Sanji took the microphone from the announcer and looked straight at Zoro.

"Oi, Zoro! Shut up!" Of course he was only kidding and tossed the mic back at the confused announcer. He stood up onto the middle station, pressed start and the dance began.

The song was set to an average tempo which gave Sanji the opportunity to do more tricks and out dance the brunet. He got down on his hands and spun, bringing his feet down when a rogue arrow came up. His crowd cheered wildly, drowning out Zoro's individual support and causing the brunet to frown ((she thought she won... loser)). He added a few other dance moves, lifting his feet and turning his body perfectly, flawlessly. And with the last arrow, he stomped hard on the left arrow and lifted his right foot up into an ending pose. The crowd freaked and sealed his victory.

"It was a close call, but the winner is Sanji!" The crowd once again went wild as Sanji stepped forward and gave a bow. All the other contestants except the brunet clapped; she just crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"So what'd you win?" Zoro asked just as Sanji jumped off the stage, a package in hand.

"I got a freakin iPod." He flashed a cheeky grin and spun the Apple box around his fingers.

"Swe-" Zoro stopped short, his eyes making eye contact with a Sakura student; Blake of all people. He turned around quickly and gave Sanji a worried look. "Blake's here with some girl! He already saw me but I don't think he saw you. Go run over to the ticket booth and I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Sanji nodded, turned on his heal and ran through the crowd back to the entrance of the carnival.

"Hey Zoro!" Blake strode up proudly with the same brunet that had competed against Sanji possessively under his arm. "How ya been? Where's Fuu?"

"Oh, she's just in the bathroom. I was just about to go get her coat from my car so uhh, I got to go. I'll see ya later man!" Zoro ran through the words quickly, nervous about every lie he told and the watchful gaze the brunet paid him. But once he got them out, he turned and ran for the ticket booth, leaving Blake to stumble over his pride.

Sanji was leaning against a telephone pole just diagonal from the ticket booth, his new iPod still spinning around his fingers. He looked up as Zoro approached and smiled to see him still in one piece. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, let's get outta here though, it's not safe anymore." The blonde nodded and the two headed back to the car together.

It was around 5:00 when the two guys arrived at Zoro's house; a perfect time. "My parents are out until 7:00 so we can hang out here at least until then."

"Alrighty then." Zoro pushed open the door to his home and headed into the kitchen. He took out a pad and pen and began to write. _"Sleeping downstairs, don't disturb!"_ Before he taped it to the basement door, he showed it to Sanji with a mischievous grin on his face. "Just incase we lose the track of time..." Sanji blushed and pushed Zoro through the basement door closing it securely behind him.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

6:00 and the front door opened. "Zoro!" Fuu poked her head into her 'boyfriend's' house with a happy smile on her red face and arms full of get-well-goodies. Since she was well known in the house, she was privileged with the ability to enter the unlocked home whenever she felt the need. Since she received no answer, she strolled right on in and closed the door gently behind her.

"Zoro!" Still no answer. Slowly she made her way through the house, peeking in the rooms for any sign of her beloved. But she found no sign until she crossed the kitchen where she found a literal sign on the basement door. Her grin returned as she giggled lightly at his note and stepped silently into the basement.

Just when she reached the floor of the finished basement, her eyes widened at the sight she saw. Her so-called boyfriend was lying on the couch, no asleep, but making out with a guy! And not just any guy, it was Sanji! His hands were caressing him like he never did to her and their lips were in perfect harmony. Fuu wasn't just pissed, she was stunned, so stunned she couldn't do anything but stand there and watch as they expressed their love for one another unknowing of her presence.

It only took her a minute to regain herself completely and find herself searching her bag for her phone. With an evil glare, she set her phone to take a picture of the scene and took the picture. As she lowered the phone, tears were swelled up in her eyes under the glare she still pointed at the lovers but sis not fall. Only when she turned to run up the stairs, every 'goody' she brought with her left on the floor where her feet once were, was when those pain stricken tears began to roll down her face. She ran out of Zoro's house and ran home; not weeping, but crying still. _"Oh Zoro, you're going to pay! And your little boy toy too!"_

**Notes:  
**Oh my goodness! 4 reviews! Wow! I have so many! (If ya didn't know, that's sarcasm for ya) Please review, please review, please review! PLEASE!... That will be all.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**DISCLAIMER MADE IN 1ST CHAPTER**

**NOTE:** Hey everyone who reads my story (which I thank to the heavens for) I'm sorry I have taken FOREVER to update but you know... life sucks and things got in the way. Recently I have gotten some of the most kind reviews that I could ever ask for and I'll tell you, they made me SO SO SO SOhappy. I can't believe some of you are actually brightened by my story. This makes me more warm and fuzzy inside than you can imagine. So thusly, I worked as fast as I could to get this out toyou so I'm sorry if there are tons more mistakes in here than there are in my previous chapters (which I know there are millions) So, here's chapter 5 and (hopefully) enjoy! XD

**Forbidden Obsessions**

**Chapter 5: **Secrets Revealed

"**_30 Minutes"_** by T.A.T.U.

_Out of sight, Out of mind  
Out of time, To decide _

Do we run? Should I hide?  
For the rest, Of my life

Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose, We could fail

In the moment, It takes  
To make plans, Or mistakes

Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye  
Thirty minutes, to alter our lives  
Thirty minutes, to make up my mind  
Thirty minutes, to finally decide

Thirty minutes, to whisper your name  
Thirty minutes, to shoulder the blame  
Thirty minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
Thirty minutes, to finally decide

Carousels, in the sky  
That we shape, with our eyes

Under shade, silhouettes  
Casting shade, Crying rain...

Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose, we could fail...  
Either way

Options change, Chances fail  
Trains derail

Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye  
Thirty minutes, to alter our lives  
Thirty minutes, to make up my mind  
Thirty minutes, to finally decide

Thirty minutes, to whisper your name  
Thirty minutes, to shoulder the blame  
Thirty minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
Thirty minutes, to finally decide

To decide, to decide, to decide, to decide  
to decide, to decide, to decide, to decide

To decide.

_Mama, Papa forgive me_

That night, while all heads rested soundlessly on pillows, fluffy flakes of snow began to fall upon the town. It was to be the last fall of snow of the season, a farewell to winter and its beautiful glory. All the trees were coated with the sparkling snow and not a blade of grass could be seen through the deep sheet of frozen crystals. The sun shone bright, but not bright enough to melt away the happiness of the fallen snow, but bright enough to make the day surreal. This was a day to play.

"Hey Zoro!" Zoro glanced to his right just in time to see a snowball fly straight into his face. Sanji laughed under his scarf, his pink cheeks and nose exposed to the cold, dry air. Zoro wiped the snow from his face and smirked mischievously and created a plan in secrecy. Once Sanji turned his back to create yet another snow ball, Zoro ran as fast as he could towards the blonde and tackled him to the frosted ground.

"Oh, you're dead!" Sanji threatened and pushed the snowball into Zoro's green hair. While Zoro tilted his head down to remove the wet snow, Sanji gathered a handful of snow and slipped it down the back of his jacket. Zoro yelped as the cold, watery snow slipped down his back and collect on his belt. He whipped around and grabbed the blonde, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Put me down!" Sanji laughed.

"Not until I get my revenge of your revenge of my revenge."

"What?"

"Oh you know what I mean!" A sinister grin spread onto his face and he began to spin. Zoro tightened his grip around Sanji's waist and continued to spin around. He slowed and removed the blonde from his shoulder to a better position on his hip with his legs straddling Zoro's front. Their lips simultaneously met and their tongues choreographed their passion. Zoro squeezed his arms around Sanji's waist and held his hands firmly under the blonde's ass. Both broke their embrace with heaving breaths that condensated immediately before their touching faces.

"I think we should head inside." Zoro nodded, his forehead pressed up against Sanji's and his body was pushed possessively around the blonde as well. He stole one last frosted kiss and walked inside the warm glow of his house, Sanji a comfortable weight in his arms.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

The basement was dark except for a dull light from a lone computer that spread a horrified glow into the wide space. Fuu sat before the computer with her tear stained face pulled into an unforgivable glare. Every now and then she broke the silence of clicks and taps with a sniff or the sound of her nose being blown into a tissue from a nearly empty tissue box. Her parents could only guess she and Zoro had broken up, so they kept away to let her let it all out. If only they knew what she was really doing.

"Zoro… how could you? How the _FUCK _could you! AND WITH HIM!" Fuu cursed into her computer as she uploaded the picture she had taken the day before – Valentine's Day. She altered the picture so it was as clear as it could be and typed just above it: **CHEATER AND WHORE**. She then printed it out and glared into it as if she hoped it would burn from the heat in her eyes or turn to ice from the cold death she wished upon it.

"This is the end of the line for you, for both of you! Count on that fuckers!" Fuming, she stood from her computer, picture in hand, and headed too the library to make more copies, many more copies.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

The weekend was over and much too soon for the two lovers. Valentine's Day was amazing and Sunday was just perfect – snowball fights, movies and, well, intimacy. However, the end was inevitable and they had to go back to the annoyance of school life. But what they didn't know was what exactly they were in for and how much it was going to hurt.

Zoro walked into Sakura High like he always did, his head held high and a strong stride. As he looked around, he noticed a lot of stares; angry, sad, disapproving and disgusted. He frowned, confusion storming his mind. _"What the hell is going on?"_ At his locker, he could feel students' eyes on his back and breath on his neck. As much as he tried to brush it off, he couldn't feel comfortable under the immense pressure. However, once the combination clicked and his locker slid open, he figured it out.

A piece of paper, folded in half fell gracefully to the dirty school floor. Zoro bent over, picked it up and opened it. His eyes widened with shock as they grazed over the photo of he, Zoro, leaning over Sanji making out. Time seemed to stop then; the students in the hall remained motionless and silent as they watched the reaction they all wanted to see of the big bad Zoro, top dog, sword master… Zoro.

"Zoro… what the fuck is going on? Is this a joke? Please tell me this isn't a real photo." Blake stepped through the now rather large crowd and over to Zoro with a frightened face. Zoro glanced up from the demon flyer and stared at his best friend with weak eyes. How the hell was he going to explain this without ruining something? How was he going to keep the two of them safe? How was he…

"It's real, believe me. I took the photo." The crowd split to reveal a rather smug, yet upset Fuu. She walked into the circle of attention and right up into Zoro's face. "You didn't even know I was standing there, right there Zoro!"

"Fuu I—"

"No! Don't give me any of your shit, Zoro! I don't want to hear it! I just DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She was having trouble containing her rage, her broken heart and it just exploded into the deadly silence the school felt that morning. It was then that most likely finally got the teachers' attention.

"You betrayed me! BETRAYED ME, ZORO! With—with—WITH HIM!" Fuu glared past the crowd and pointed a shaking finger at an unsuspecting Sanji who unfortunately just entered through the school's front doors. The crowd turned their eyes on the blonde – the same eyes that used to swoon, that used to ignore – they all glared sadness and disgust that just made his stomach turn. He didn't need to see the picture to know what was going on, it was written on everyone's face: the student body, Fuu, Blake, Zoro… Zoro

Sanji ran past the crowd and down the deserted halls of Sakura High. Zoro watched him with frightened, worried eyes and pushed through the crowd to catch up with the blonde. He found Sanji in the bathroom, his hands clutching the sides of a sink and his golden head down in shadows. Carefully, he approached Sanji and snaked his arm around his waist giving him a slight tug of attention.

"What are we going to do, Zoro?" His voice was desperate and cracked. "We can't just ignore this and we can't try to convince them it's a fake with Fuu being like she is. It's over! Everything is ov—"

"Stop…" Zoro's voice was smooth and gentle but no where near calm. "We can do this, it can't break us. It'll be hard, I know, but we…" He pulled Sanji even closer who took the liberty to rest his head on Zoro's shoulder. "… we're stronger than anything they can throw at us. Just hold you're head up; and if you can't, just remember I'm here. Alright?" Sanji took a deep breath and nodded into Zoro's strong chest.

"Yeah, alright."

"Good. Now com'on, we gotta face this eventually." Again, Sanji nodded and the two turned away from the bathroom to the hell mouth of Sakura High.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

The first five periods of the day were tough and it seemed no one was on their side, or at least they were just afraid. Either way, they felt casted out and left to decay. Disturbing eyes followed them everywhere and occasionally would get rough, disgusted blurbs. It seemed Sanji got most of it despite the fact that Zoro was the one who cheated, but this was because a few people were physically intimidated by the large senior. And it wasn't only students that were treating the two harshly, but teachers as well. Their own side chatter was highly obvious and the cold stares were deafening and cruel. Zoro and Sanji could do nothing but take.

Sixth period was lunch for the two of them; a potential death bed. Neither could sit with their usual crowd and sitting together would most likely make things worse; so what was there to do? Zoro decided for the both of them that sitting together was better than sitting alone. So just when he caught sight of Sanji sitting by himself off in a corner, he immediately just took the seat next to him without any questions or signs. Sanji watched him warily then turned to glance around at all the people who chose now to start a wave of loud whispers.

"Don't listen to their shit, they're all pricks." Sanji turned his attention away from the student body and back to his lover.

"I know, but its hard not to when it's the only damn thing that's out there to be heard."

The whispers increased, becoming loud and no longer actual whispers. Zoro growled, crushing the empty soda can beneath his grasp effortlessly. Sanji looked up at him warily as he stood, his stature demanding the cafeteria's full attention. "Will all of you just **SHUT UP?** You're pathetic! You're all so low, that this is what you call fun? Cool? Entertaining? Maybe even right? Hell, you're all fucking morons! Get a life! I got my own, and you're making fun of me for it? Heh, wow. You're all just jealous of us! Yeah, I admit it, me and Sanji are lovers. There, happy? You got the truth. And you know what? I don't give a damn about what any of you think because I love him!" Zoro grabbed Sanji's wrist, pulled him to his feet and smashed their lips together. Sanji was in a moment of shack and just stood there, his lips and mouth slack under Zoro's active ones. How long they were standing like this was a mystery to the blond, but the feel of Zoro's strong hand reached around his waist and squeeze of his ass jumped him right out of his waking coma. The final truth was out, it was impossible to ever deny it now. So he went for it, he melted into his lovers strong body and kissed him back. He might as well enjoy the kiss that may potentially ruin them.

The lunch room fell silent, and only after Zoro released him, did a low murmur rumble in the air. Sanji and Zoro ate in silence.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

A new day rose, the time to start at a different angle. Instead of wandering the halls in fear, they will go proudly as if they were kings. A few stared and a few did not. Was the worst over? No, it was only just beginning. And who was to get it first? The blond of course.

Sanji approached his locker, a stern look on his face; but from the sight of his locker, his face fell to nervousness. Scrawled on the surface of the door was 'FAGGOT!' 'CUNT!' 'WHORE!' and the metal was dented with scratches. He opened it cautiously, only to find his fear to be real. Dozens of crude pictures spilled out of his locker along with condoms and a rather large dildo. He could hear laughter erupting behind him as he just stood there, motionless in front of his vandalized locker.

"Enjoy, fucker!" Juubei spat; shoving his shoulder into Sanji's back, pushing him into his locker. The grouping of teens passed, sneering and chuckling at Sanji's back. The blond sighed, quickly exchanged his books and ran for his first period class. He didn't need anymore taunts like that and he sure as hell didn't want them.

The whole week was like this for Sanji. Something crude and insulting was placed into his locker, then he was ridiculed and sometimes he'd even get tripped of shoved. It took every grain of strength to keep himself from shoving his foot into each and every one of their faces. And Sanji wasn't the only one to get it either. Zoro got a few taunted here and there and a few shoved and trips, but no one seemed to dare to vandalize his locker or anything in that matter. Yeah, it urked Sanji, but what was really going to help? Then again, it only seemed to get worse for him.

Friday after school, Sanji was leaning against the side of the school, a cigarette between his lips. He was waiting for Zoro to come pick him up so they could go somewhere, anywhere that was not here. Maybe they'd go up state and rent a hotel room, or maybe they could go rent a boat and sleep out on the ocean. A smile pulled the corner of his lips up, tilting the cigarette in his mouth up as well.

"What are you smirking about? Thinking about getting ass-fucked by your boyfriend? Fucking freak." The smile decayed within seconds; Juubei's icy poison snapping Sanji's last straw. Sanji whirled around and swung a fist over his shoulder with Juubei's name on it. But instead of feeling a satisfying lump of flesh to his knuckles, his wrist was held back by one of Juubei's bigger friends.

"Easy Sanji, there's no need for violence. Well, unless of course you make me use it."

"What I'll make you do is eat shit!" Sanji spat, struggling for freedom. Juubei approached the wild blond, mistakenly thinking he was safe from harm. Sanji sent a foot into Juubei's chest, the blow pushing him back and onto the concrete. But before he could bask in that glory, another one of Juubei's larger friends punched Sanji in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The blond would have doubled over onto his knees, but he was held up by his wrists by two of Juubei's lackeys.

Juubei moaned and slowly picked himself up off the hard concrete. He swayed for a second before finding his balance, the blow catching him quite off guard. "Bastard cock-sucker," Juubei spat and glared at Sanji's bowed head. He grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled his face up to look into Juubei's angry eyes.

"I hate you, I've always hated you. Know that!" he screamed into Sanji's face. Before Sanji could get his breath back, Juubei raised his fist and slammed it into his face. But when he pulled back to punch him again, his fist stopped half way. Sanji gazed up to find Zoro squeezing Juubei's arm from behind, his face completely dark.

"Let. Me. Go!" Juubei commanded, but Zoro only squeezed harder. Just when Juubei opened his mouth to say something more, Zoro twisted his arm back and kicked out his knees causing Juubei to crash to the hard ground. He cried out but Zoro just let his arm go and glared at the two holding his lover. Without a word, they let Sanji go and ran off without Juubei.

Zoro held Sanji up until he was sure the boy could hold his own weight and began to lead him to his car. Before either of them even touched the car, Zoro turned back to glare at Juubei. "Fuck with us again and you'll wish you were never even born." Then they both got into his car and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

Alrighty, I hope that satisfied you all and please keep those reviews coming whether they're cirtical (don't be mean though... that makes me sad TT) or just blissly happy XD They keep me writing this story and I REALLY wanna finish it. Thanx again for reading and good day to you all!

P.S. - REVIEW!


	6. Love Hurts

**All disclaimers made in first chapter!**

**NOTE: **Hello! I know, once again, i have taken ages to update... but here I am... and I'm updating! YAY! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, they are all far too kind because seriously... this story isn't very well written (I know this because everytimeI read over this storyI find errors xP) ANYWAY... this is a shorter chapter because one, I really wanted to get this out to ease the public; and two, it's just short lol. For those who wanted a happier chapter... sorry... you'll see what I mean after you read it.

**WARNING!** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS 'M' RATING MATERIAL!  
Then again... if you like smut... sorry, this is a short one **>. **

**Forbidden Obsessions**

**Chapter 6: **Love Hurts

"_**The Damage In Your Heart"** by Weezer_

_One more time  
I have crossed the line  
Now you won't be mine  
Anymore _

One more dream  
Vanished up in smoke  
Now I have no hope  
Anymore

Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel

One more tear  
Falling down your face  
Doesn't mean that much to the world

One more loss  
In a losing life  
Doesn't hurt so bad  
Anymore

Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel

One more tear  
Falling down your face  
Doesn't mean that much to the world

Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
I cant tell you  
I cant tell you  
I cant tell you  
How the words have made me feel

"Sanji, are you OK?"

Sanji sat in the passenger's seat of Zoro's car, his face turned to the window. The two of them had been quiet ever since they got in the car and Zoro was starting to get a little worried.

"I'm fine," Sanji replied curtly, his whole body completely turned away from Zoro and up against the passenger door. He was humiliated, he felt completely helpless and vulnerable to the world to have its way with him. If Zoro hadn't showed up when he did, would Juubei have beaten him to a coma? Killed him even? He didn't want to know; but he couldn't help but hate how it ended. He felt defenseless.

Zoro pulled his car into his driveway and turned off the ignition. "Sanji…" the green haired teen started, turning to face his lover's back. "… You're stronger than this, I know you are. Com'on, lets go inside." No one moved.

After a minute or two of silence, Sanji turned to look at his lover, his eyes sad but not crying. "I thought I was stronger than this too… but apparently I'm not Zoro… I'm not," he said slowly, his voice low and stressed. "The next time I see that bastard…" Sanji started again, his voice shaking with anger. "… I'm going to kick his fucking ass."

"Sanji…"

"I'm going to fuck him up so bad he would even recognize his own face in the mirror!" Sanji shouted to no one, his fingers curled into white-knuckled fists. Zoro pulled the blond boy into him and wrapped his arms around his shaking shoulders. It was all mental now, nothing but emotional wounds that needed 100 fold of the amount of care physical wounds would ever need.

Eventually Zoro coaxed Sanji out of the car and into his home without losing an eye. The two sat in Zoro's basement, Zoro's arm draped over Sanji's shoulders and Sanji with his arms wrapped around Zoro's middle. They sat like this – with the TV on, but no one really watching it – for as long as one could without losing one's mind. It was peaceful, like nothing was wrong and nothing was against them. They were the world and no one could touch them. Well, that is until Zoro's mother came home.

"Zoro! I'm home!" his mother shouted to the house, but the two stayed, unmoving in each others arms. But when they heard the basement door click open, the two separated and sat together on the couch like friends just hanging out together. "Oh, Sanji, you're here. How are you?"

Sanji cleared his throat and turned his head towards her, hiding his red face. "I'm fine, thanks," he said to her simply with a small smile.

"Well that's great to hear. Stay out of trouble you two," she said happily and walked back up the stairs, closing the door behind her. The two boys sighed and closed their eyes.

Zoro stood up and walked into the bathroom. He came back out with a washcloth and placed it on Sanji's face. The blond winced quickly and took the washcloth from his lover without a word. They sat on the couch like this a minute or two, the uncomfortable silence stretching across the basement until broken by Sanji's cracked voice.

"Let's leave," he said quietly, the washcloth still pressed to his face. "Let's leave and never come back. We could be so happy and no one would bother us."

"We can't, Sanji. We'll be running away from something that will never go away and we can't do that. All we can do is move on from this and be stronger that this," Zoro replied, pulling Sanji close and kissing him on the forehead. "I know you can do that."

It was something about Zoro that just made Sanji want to give him his life and ask for him to take care of it. He knew how to survive and he knew how to defeat the enemy. Zoro was strong and capable of seemingly anything; and it made Sanji wonder what exactly he does to be so amazing. Not to mention why he had chosen the blond as his lover.

Sanji tossed the washcloth onto the floor and turned his head up towards Zoro to place their lips together in a kiss. Their small, innocent kiss slowly heated and became rougher and lustful. Zoro pulled Sanji on top of him and pushed roughly at the blonde's lips. Sanji twisted his fingers into Zoro's cropped green hair and pushed right back. It had turned into a small battle; both testing the other to see just how strong they were. Their battle continued to escalate until both teens found themselves with rock hard erections.

Clothes were shed and their minds numbed to the fact that Zoro's mother was just upstairs doing god knows what. They were beyond control, beyond their society's boundaries. Nothing mattered as long as they could come together when the day was done and they could just be there, together in their own world. It was all about them.

Zoro pinned Sanji to the side of the couch, their bare erections rubbing together in blind bliss. Each others breath rolled across the others face and mixed inside their lungs. One breathed for the other and he breathed for him. Their lips massaged and worked together in a forbidden dance only known to them. This was only part of why they were still there, still together. It wasn't just for release, it was because they needed each other.

Sanji broke their kiss; both faces flushed, both lips sore, both bodies aching for more. The blond turned around, his stomach against the arm of the couch and his ass pushed into Zoro's throbbing dick. It didn't take the swordsman long to realize his lover's permission for him to enter and t acknowledge both their longing for it. So without hesitation, Zoro quickly grabbed a bottle of hand lotion that was inside the table draw and applied a handful of it around himself and Sanji's entrance.

"I don't want any pre-crap, just fuck me now!" Sanji panted, his voice urgent yet quiet. Zoro grunted in response and pushed his erection into the blond with a gasp. The two moaned their pleasure, thanking the other for being there and putting the puzzle together. They moved to their own rhythm; slow then fast then slow then fast. And even though they knew this pleasure was going to end, they felt like they could do this for hours. But it wasn't their bodies that put and end to their bliss.

Before Sanji knew it, someone was grabbing by his hair and pulling him over the couch arm. He hit the ground but had no time to even open his eyes. Sanji was pulled up off the floor by his hair, then held hanging in the air by his neck. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring face to face with Zoro's father.

"How **DARE **you seduce my son you whore!" his father screamed at Sanji, his face purple and neck throbbing with anger.

Zoro gasped and rushed towards his father, his fingers rolled into fists. "Let him go or I swear I'll kill you!" But before Zoro could act on those words, his father struck him across the face sending Zoro into the wall.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you! I'll deal with you after you watch your little fuck toy gets what he deserves for even laying a FINGER on my son!" he shouted at the two of them, his eyes painting red into Sanji's pale face. He clawed that the hand around his neck and struggled for air. Zoro's father merely chuckled and threw the blond across the room and into the side of a desk.

Sanji cried out in pain and struggled for his balance. He looked up just in time to see Zoro jump on his father's back and bring him down to the ground. Zoro wrestled with his father, pure rage lining his features and dangerous growls rumbling in the pit of his throat. Sanji's body shook and trembled as he watched the scene before him develop. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move; all he could do was watch his lover fight for their love. It was heartbreaking for him to just watch Zoro fight **their** battle. But he couldn't move, his body wouldn't let him and he was stuck, his eyes unmoving off the brute battle his lover was fighting.

Zoro's father kneed Zoro in the stomach and sent the teen to the ground gasping for robbed air. The larger man stood up and made his way over to Sanji, his eyes blazing with hatred. "You little, fucking bastard! You poisoned my son's mind! Made him **believe** that what you two were doing was **LOVE**!" he shouted, punching the blond with one, club-like fist. Sanji's face snapped to the side, his body beyond pain. "YOU WILL **NOT** BE FORGIVEN!"

Blow after blow plowed into Sanji's face, his lips splitting and his skin no longer the pale it used to be. Zoro's father was out of control; he was blind and unable to see the damage he was doing. Each falling fist was stronger than the last and if he kept it up, Sanji wasn't going to be able to keep his heart beating.

Out of nowhere, Zoro chucked a book at the back of his father's head, distracting him enough to stop his action and turn to glare at his son. Without even thinking, Sanji sent his foot up into his groin, knocking the larger man over and leaving him to gasp in pain on the floor. Sanji struggled to his feet, swayed a moment, then quickly made his way across the basement to the exit. He couldn't stay there another minute; all he wanted was to get away. What did he care that he was still naked? This was too much.

Then he ran. He didn't quite know where the energy came from, but now he ran. It didn't matter how, he just needed to do it so he could stay alive. It was a surprised Zoro who took the initiative to quickly grab two robes and rush out after his lover. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Even though the immediate danger of Zoro's father was gone, the pain as a whole was far from over. Sanji was hysterical and Zoro needed to get to him before someone else did first.

It was raining outside but Sanji didn't seem to mind let alone notice. The only thing his mind was focused on was running. Where? he wasn't sure. He just ran; ran, ran, and ran. His hot, salty tears mixed with the cold falling rain drops and his hair flattened into his eyes dripping with water. Rain or tears, he didn't know. Probably both.

A flash of yellow caught Zoro's attention through the darkness of rain and pushed him onward, faster. He caught up to Sanji, his worry pushing him faster than he had ever ran before. But the blond pushed him back when he got close and continued to run, run straight into the eyes of fear.

"Sanji! Sanji! Stop! It's me! It's me!" Zoro called as he continued to try and stop his distressed lover from falling off the deep end.

"Get away from me! Get away!" Sanji cried his heavy tears outnumbering the falling rain. The blond batted away Zoro's helping hands but Zoro fought back and pursued his mission to calm the teen down. "Stop! D-DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Sanji trembled from both the cold, hard rain, and unstable fear that had sent him wildly down this dark street. His thrashing stopped abruptly, his eyes widening as a deep shaking gasp drew sharply into his lungs. The blond fell to his knees, his body still trembling and his eyes wide. He gaped at nothing, gazing terrified past Zoro and through the dull glow of the street lamps.

Each deep, trembling breath shook through Sanji and deep within Zoro. "I can't… I can't… I can't…" the blond recited with each breath, his blond head shaking slowly.

"Shh…" Zoro cooed, wrapping the extra robe around Sanji's skinny, pale shoulders. "It's over… It's over…"

"No!" Sanji shouted, his eyes shifting back to consciousness to stare Zoro down. "It will NEVER be over! They will always be there and they will always try to destroy us!" He stopped, his eyes falling to the jumping concrete street. "I… I can't do this anymore."

"Com'on Sanji, we can…"

"No!" Sanji cut him off "… I'm sorry Zoro… 'We' can't do this anymore," he said sadly, his face scrunching up.

Zoro just stared at his lover with glassy eyes and slack mouth. All that they've dealt with, all that they've built and risked; dropped. Everything that they've worked for, fought for; given up with little to no effort. So easy, so wrong.

"Wait…" Zoro started, his mind scrambling over something, anything. "We can't just give in to them! We can't just give them the satisfaction that they beat us, crushed us. I…" he paused, his body fighting back emotion. "… I can't believe you're throwing in the towel."

"Shut the fuck up Zoro!" Sanji growled, pushing the larger teen off him. He stood up shakily, but still managed to stand strong. "Just let me go… please," he said, pleading. "I… I'm sorry, O really am…" And then he ran off, leaving Zoro to sit alone on the cool, moist concrete.

**Author's Note:**

Expect another long delay... just a heads up. More reviews makes me work harder too! So keep that in mind as well! Thanks for reading!


	7. Do You See That Light?

**All disclaimers made in first chapter**

**NOTES:** ZOMG I'M UPDATING!!! heh, well its the truth. So I actually had said in a review for **Inspired by You **by Zo-chan1 (she is so so so very kind as to dedicate an entire story to this one) that I was hopefully going to update like a month ago... and then I didn't, obviously lol So Im sorry for that and I'm also TERRIBLY sorry for not updated for OVER A YEAR o.o thats waaay too long and I apologise. Now about this chapter... it kinda sucks, I wont lie. This story has kinda sorta gone off track from where I had wanted it to go, but I'm going to pull it back and end it within 5 chapters (most likely-definietly less). Thank you for not hating me (hopefully) and enjoy (again, hopefully lol).

**Forbidden Obsessions**

**Chapter 7** Do You See That Light?

"**Never Too Late"** **by Three Days Grace**

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

There wasn't a moment that passed by that relieved Zoro of his heart ache. Not one of his calls to Sanji were answered and he was sure none of his 53 messages were being heard either. Sanji was his main priority at the moment, but that definitely didn't mean he was his only worry. Zoro's father was a whole other story and yet was just as complicated. If Zoro didn't watch his back, he didn't want to know what his father would do to him. So the plan at the moment was 'avoid at all costs'. It was working... so far.

Every time Zoro came back home from school he'd sneak through his house making sure he doesn't accidentally run into his father. He had narrowly escaped multiple encounters and prayed to he doesn't even know who that his luck wouldn't run out. But Zoro could hardly call himself lucky.

"Umm... Zoro?"

Zoro slammed his locker shut and sighed. "What, Johnny..." he responded, not even giving his friend the courtesy to look at him while they spoke.

"Are you... OK?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... you've been extra spacey lately and during Kendo you almost beat Yosaku till he passed out." That got Zoro's attention.

"... And?" Zoro's eyes practically glared just as brightly as the sun into the sunglasses Johnny wore, the other boy grateful for the protection over his eyes.

"Erm..." The boy fidgeted under the pressure, wondering if he should just say what he needed to say and suffer the beating that was surely to follow... or not. "Well... are you-you and... Sanji OK?" he finally spit out nervously.

The boys stopped walking, Zoro's gaze glazed over ahead down their path. Was it that obvious? Well it might as well be since neither of them have been together the past week. Sanji had been missing the first half of the week and it was only today that the boy decided to come back to school and prove to everyone, especially Zoro, that he was still alive.

But when Zoro saw him that morning, he only moved 3 feet towards the other boy before he halted. Sanji looked terrible; his eyes were sunken and hollow, and his skin was a ghostly pale. He looked exhausted, both physically and mentally. Zoro couldn't bear to see him in such a state and chose to leave the boy alone... at least for a while.

Zoro tightened his grip on the strap of his book-bag and sighed once again. "We're..." Zoro started, unsure of what he was going to say since he himself didn't know if they were 'OK' or even if they were ever going to be 'OK'. What he did know was what he hoped. Was his hope good enough, strong enough to force fate to bend to his wishes? Maybe... you know there are always those cheesy posters around schools and whatever with that kind of inspirational shit on them, so maybe they were right and not complete bull... maybe.

'Maybe' wouldn't cut it, Zoro couldn't live through this tragedy with just 'maybe'. The 5-letter word was useless by itself; a fact even he knew. So... what was the answer to Johnny's question then?

Before Zoro could even begin to form the stumble of an answer on his tongue, he found himself in the bathroom wondering when they had started moving again. Johnny was staring at the other teen, wondering why they were just standing there in the bathroom. It had been Zoro who had started to walk there, Johnny just followed to make sure his friend was alright.

Johnny opened his mouth to try and snap Zoro out of his trance, but Zoro beat him to it. "You remember when you walked in on me and him...? We were standing right there," he said, his eyes staring at the space of wall between the two middle sinks.

_Zoro pushed Sanji up against the wall, trapping the skinny blonde between two sinks and his body. Their lips smashed into one another and their tongues clashed fiercely to claim being the victorious gladiator. They only broke apart once, both their faces flushed and almost sweating. Sanji looked over Zoro's shoulder and made an indistinguishable expression between worry and excitement._

_"What if someone comes-?"_

_"Shh, no one will come. It's the early half of class and we're in the farthest likely bathroom to be used. Don't worry," the green haired teen responded, wrapping his arms around the small waist of his lover. Sanji smirked and their lips went back down for round two._

_It was getting hotter than they anticipated, both boys getting more aroused than they had planned. They were supposed to just relieve a little stress with quick lashes between their tongues. But they could feel the heat in their loins and Mother Nature decided now was a good time to procreate despite its impossibility. They groaned into each other's lips, the two bucking slightly out of impulse. Zoro couldn't take just simple 'contact' and gripped Sanji harder and lifted him up off the ground. The blonde gasped and wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist out of habit._

_"Wh-what are you doing?" Sanji breathed, "we're still in school and-"_

_"I've gotta fuck something," he said in a gruff voice, the blonde biting down on his molars as the swordsman made to undo his pants._

_"You know you could have said that in a less barbaric manner..."_

_"Yea, yea whatever. I'm using soap for lube," he said practically ignoring Sanji, reaching out to dispense some liquid soap into his palm... until the door opened that is._

_Sanji first saw the door open and hit Zoro on the shoulder, words failing him. Johnny walked in and looked up from the floor to see his best friend and Sanji the moment before they were going to commit to actually having sex in the bathroom. If Johnny had any thing in his hands, he would have dropped it. And like Sanji, words failed him and his mouth just gaped, his eyes saucers._

_"What? It's not like we haven't d-," Zoro finally turned around, catching the state one of his best friends was in and let his jaw drop. The three just stared at one another for a moment before Johnny ran out of the bathroom and didn't come back. Sanji properly smacked Zoro upside the head, cleaned himself up and left to go back to class._

"Uhh... yeah I do but I'd prefer not to remember seeing my best friend's dick inches away from another dude's ass. Sorry Zoro, but I'm just not ready for something so... graphic."

Zoro shook his head, a weak smile tracing his features. "No, it's understandable," he said almost quietly. The boy continued to stare at the spot, Johnny fidgeting slightly. This was just getting weird and Johnny was sure he just heard the final bell signaling the start of their last class of the day.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my class. I think we've got a pop quiz on Kite Runner. I'll see you at Kendo, Zoro!" The dazed teen barely nodded as his friend left the bathroom and went down the hall. He just continued to stare at the spot, forgetting that he was in the most trouble he's been in in his life. Whether this memory was a good time or not, it was definitely more solid than what he was going through at the moment.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

It felt too soon. Sanji chose to return to school this day, Thursday; but he was starting to think it may have been too soon. Yes, some people in school had started to come around and seemed to pick up from where they had left off months ago. Once fangirls approached the blond when he had come in asking if he was planning on having a club meeting after school; if he wouldn't mind them sitting with he and Zoro during lunch; if he could help them with such-and-such. It was a nice change of pace since their first appearance out of the closet... but there were much deeper issues that these girls couldn't see. However, there seemed to be at least one person who had a clue.

"Hey... Sanji?"

The blond frowned, recognizing the voice as someone who wouldn't normally be speaking to him. He turned around, his confused expression unhindered. "Yes?"

Blake stood there, his own face scrunched in an awkward smile. "Oh... um... how are you?" He asked the blond, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Sanji said nothing and raised an eyebrow at the other boy as if he has said nothing at all. But after a moment, Sanji shook his head and lowered his brow. "I've been better," he said in a low, cautious voice. There was another pause, awkward in its own silence. Blake had opened his mouth to speak again but Sanji beat him to it, cutting him off sharply.

"If you want to talk about Zoro, I don't want to hear it nor speak of it. So if you'll excuse me..." the blond said as he physically turned away from Zoro's old friend to move away, away anywhere. But Blake reached out and took hold of Sanji's arm, firm but not yet hurting.

Sanji's body jerked to a halt and almost viciously turned on the one who prevented his will. Blake stared back at the blond with a deadly serious aura. He said nothing, just absorbed the pain, anger, despair... all of the past from Sanji's glare. And no sooner, he let go. He let go leaving Sanji with more or less, he didn't know.

This time it was Blake who turned away, not once looking back at the blond and soon enough disappeared behind a corner. Sanji wanted to shout, to cry and scream, to beat, to... breathe. But his chest remained tight and his knuckles white around the strap of his bag.

He needed a fucking cigarette.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

Fuck. He was going fucking mad and he didn't know why. Sanji stood at his locker, staring at all the notes he found with little hearts and smiley faces on them. They were all letters of support and friendship, a complete 270 degree spin from where he had left off not too long ago. Was he in some alternate dimension where he and Zoro had been praised for their love? This was a goddamn mind fuck. Yeah, he was relieved that no one was harassing him on his first day back to hell, but... it just wasn't what his mind was ready for and it left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

Now of course not everyone was giving him such happy, smiley faces. There were the big, testosterone soaked guys that felt no different than they had back months ago. But today none spoke to him, shoved him, tripped him; the worst he got were a few glares from afar, and that was it. He felt like laughing, but it was the mad sort of laugh and he really didn't think that'd be the best thing at the moment.

And then came lunch. He hadn't spoken to Zoro all day, he had seen the green haired boy once and it was the back of his head dissolving behind a corner. Whether Zoro had seen him and fled or not, he didn't know. And if he would be glad or upset about either was also up for grabs. Dammit, was he really ready for this?

Sanji walked into the lunch room, alone, and took a quick glance around to see if he could spot the one and only Zoro in the crowd. Nope, he was nowhere to be seen. The blond sighed a sigh he didn't know he was prepared to hold and took a seat at... at _their_ spot. So their spot was kept empty still? Sanji smiled just a little and took a glance over at _his_ seat, the only green one in the entire cafeteria. His eyes widened slightly to see it occupied and slowly looked up at the face of the one who had taken it.

"Zoro..."

Zoro leaned his elbow on the table and stared straight at Sanji, his eyes unmoving and stubborn. It had taken the swordsman a long time to approach Sanji, he had seem him multiple times that day and each time ended in failure for Operation Talk to Sanji. But he had a long time to think about what he was going to do, say, whatever and yet he was still not entirely sure what all that was going to be. He just knew he had to do this, he had to do it now rather than never or the decaying of their relationship was inevitable.

"Sanji I..." What was he going to say? He's sorry? Does that fucking line ever work anyway? It sounds stupid in his head and his tongue was surely to detest the words even more. "Sanji I don't know what I need to do," he said honestly, "but what I do know is that I fucking love you and I won't let you go no matter how shitty the support beneath us gets. And I..." Zoro stopped, the finger on his lips freezing his tongue.

"I... I know," the other said, his eyes staring at the stain on the table where Zoro had accidentally smashed his pen, his only pen, and all the ink had gotten everywhere. He had gotten so made at the marimo. The blond smiled at the memory. "I'm just..." He looked away from the table and dropped his finger, his attention up at the girls now standing over them with smiles on their faces.

"H-hi Sanji-kun," one of the girls said, Amy, her eyes so genuinely kind. "Do you mind if we sit with you guys at lunch today?"

Sanji just stared at her for a moment, his mouth slightly open. But just before it got awkward, he twisted his lips into a grin and motioned for them to take a seat. "Of course, we'd love your company." The girls all smiled back even wider and grabbed a few seats on the other side of the table. He didn't know what it was, but just then, right then he realized something so vital to him and yet it was so simple. He, no they were going to be OK. Everything was going to be just fine and that one streetlamp over his head was just a foreshadow.

He turned back to Zoro, looking the other boy directly through the eyes and chuckled slightly. Zoro tried not to look so confused and laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. Both of the boys knew they needed to still talk about what they were going to have to do about their situation, but for the moment they just smiled and enjoyed each others company. It was a fantastic start towards recovery, and it was thanks partially towards their kind peers and their support. Maybe life was beautiful.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** REVIEW! I seriously write so much more when I get reviews and I read every single one and I LOVE YOU ALL 3


	8. Yes

**DISCLAIMERS IN CHAPTER 1**

**NOTE: **This is it, the END OF THIS STORY. Im sorry, but I've been really hating this story now. I think its crap and I can't write well when Im not enjoying it. So I ended it much earlier than I had originally planned. I had actually planned out an entire other scene, but Im scrapping it for this ending because I can. This chapter was written horribly just like the other chapters, though this one may be the worst lol Sorry to have let a many of you down. I hope you at least feel some closure to the story so you're not pulling your hair out.

**Forbidden Obsessions**

**Chapter 8:** Yes

"**Beautiful" by HIM**

_Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful _

Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Just one smile and I'm wild  
One smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Oh and you're so beautiful  
My darling  
Oh you're so beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Oh my baby  
You're so beautiful  
And you're so beautiful  
Oh my darling  
Oh my baby  
And you're so beautiful 

Fuu sat across the lunchroom fuming as if she were aflame. Her eyes glared blood at her ex-boyfriend and his _lover_ as a now giddy and happy crowd surrounded the two with love and friendship. It made her stomach burn with hatred. Why the fuck was he, the backstabbing bastard who had turned her down... HER of all people! She was obviously the most beautiful girl in the school, most likely even the town! How could he reject her and go off to fuck _him_. Yes, she admitted he was quite attractive, but that wasn't the point! He wasn't his type! She knew his type and he wasn't it. For one, he had a goddamn dick and Zoro was not swayed by the other boy's manhood. And secondly, the guy was a walking stick. Zoro liked muscle, he worked out every day and still does even though he knows he's got the biggest guns around. It was just... just...

"Umm Fuu?" a girl sitting next to her asked timidly.

"What?!" she snarled, turning on her friend as if she were a wild animal. The other girl shrunk slightly, her eyes wavering over her friend as if she would strike her with any sudden movement.

"O-oh, I was just worried... you were looking really scary and did say hi to Mia when she sat down like you usually do."

Fuu stared hard at her for a moment before turning away to stare down at her hands resting on the table. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling very well today. Honestly."

Her friend gave her a wary look, but nodded anyway and left it at that. However Fuu was no where near from leaving her preoccupations. She was caught within her options for action, it was impossible for her to just leave them to be happily ever after. Impossible! But what was...

RIIIIIIIIIIING

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

It was a Thursday after school, an inconvenient frustration to both Sanji and Zoro. One, Zoro's father would surely notice something was up if he didn't return home right after school. Two, they had school the next day which was always a pain. And three, it just wasn't looking good; an omen of sorts.

Sanji leaned against the side of the school, a lit cigarette between his lips. The smoke curled up through the cool air, dancing almost. It was hard for the blonde to not think about running away with Zoro to a far away place that would accept them for the lovers that they were. A smile curved his lips, tilting the cigarette in his mouth. But the smile soon faded as the scenario he was playing felt uncomfortably familiar. He turned his head towards the parking lot, his eyes finding the spot were Juubei and co. had been standing that day that had almost killed him.

He sneered down at the ground and removed the cigarette from his lips, the smoke now escaping his mouth as if it was being freed from some horrible prison. Why was he thinking about that now? It wasn't like he hadn't thought about that day enough as it was. Zoro and he were just getting back together, finding a new rhythm that not only suited themselves but a good chunk of their peers as well. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts...

A strong arm slipped behind Sanji's back and grasped his waist. The blonde didn't need to look up from the ground to know who owned the arm now pulling him close to a muscular body. But when Sanji did raise his gaze, there were 2 pairs of eyes he was seeing rather than just one.

Johnny stood next to Zoro, his body an awkward presence. The last time Sanji really was in Johnny's company was when he had walked in on them in the bathroom. To say the least, Zoro was the only one not being fazed even in slightest by the awkward tension between the three. Sanji felt quite comfortable where he was, but for both his and Johnny's sake, he felt like wiggling free from Zoro's grasp. He didn't move.

"Hey Sanji," the timid Johnny said with a small smile. The blonde returned the smile and gave a slight nod. But before anymore was said or done, Miss Queen Bitch Fuu appeared not too far from where Juubei had stood those days ago. At first she hadn't noticed the boys, her back turned to them; but their fate was not in their control. Fuu turned her head to the side, her eye catching that strange color of green she knew oh-so well.

The boys all tensed: Johnny with a frightened look, Zoro appeared indifferent, and Sanji glared with a hate he didn't think he could ever possess. But hell, this bitch almost destroyed them, tore their hearts out and spat on them. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if she still had some plan against them. She most likely did. And Sanji would be damned if he would just sit back and watch his life shatter for the second time. Next time he might not have enough glue and pieces to put it back together.

"Oh well lookie here, it's the cheating bastard, the slut, and their lackey. I hope you're all having such a lovely day." The words were spoken with so much malice it could poison a lake and kill all the life within its depth. Her sneer was piercing, but none of the three moved. Well maybe Johnny flinched a bit but no one seemed to notice.

Sanji was just about to let the bitch have it but the man that held him tightened his grip as if to silence the protest. It was his turn to put his ass on the line. He tilted his head forward, his expression hard and his eyes as cold as dry ice: hot.

"I don't give a goddamn FUCK if you are a girl, an 8 year-old boy, an old woman, or the Dalai Lama! I will make you eat every piece of shit you shove in our faces and it'll be 10X. Be sure of that."

Fuu's expression was raw and new and eerily enjoyable to the boys who faced her dried up wrath. Her face was drained of color, so pale she might as well be transparent. She shook slightly, but shook enough for it to be embarrassingly obvious. Her eyes were as huge as spherical fish bowls, strained to their limit. It was as if a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over her, a realization that she wasn't going to win. She had lost and would never give back the pain she was so harshly put under.

She said nothing. Her eyes fell but weren't filled with tears. There had been far too much crying as it was, no reason to beat it after death. So she just turned away from them and walked off. Nothing more done. It was... over?

Sanji stared at her retreating back, his own expression in complete and utter shock. "Please tell me I wasn't dreaming and that just worked..." he muttered.

"If I wasn't thinking the same, I'd give ya an answer," Johnny replied, his expression in a similar state.

"Oh, it worked alright," Zoro said, puffing out his chest as if he were just knighted by the queen. Sanji looked over at the marimo and whacked the back of his head.

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoox

The next day at school it seemed that almost everything was back to normal... whatever that meant. Girls still swarmed Sanji and most of the guys still very much respected Zoro. Yes, a few were still not too comfortable with it, but there was always going to be somebody who didn't agree and frankly the two didn't mind one bit. They had gone through way too much to care about a handful of people just ignoring them or the occasional uncomfortable stare.

The school day came and went, a day that both Sanji and Zoro needed. Today was Friday which meant no school the next day so no parent could object to not coming home right away. And not only that, but Zoro's father was at work late tonight and wouldn't be back till very late in the evening. Oh happy day!

Both boys decided to just go back to Zoro's place after rejecting all the other options for what they could do with their well deserved time together. Zoro's mother was... somewhere... Zoro didn't know, all he knew was she wasn't home. She did that. They went directly down into the basement and sat on the couch that had seen many things in the past few months... many things.

For awhile the two just sat close, Zoro's arm around Sanji's shoulders as the blonde leaned into his chest, while watching TV. But they needed to talk.

"What are we going to do about him?" It was quite obvious who 'him' was.

Zoro sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as he sorted things out in his very cluttered mind. "I... I don't know. So far I've just been avoiding him at all costs, but I know I can't keep doing that the rest of my life."

"What about your mother? Whats she got to say about all this?"

"She hasn't said much. I think she's just as afraid as I am when it comes to what he might do if he blows up again."

"Though it may not be possible, I think you need to prove to him you're determined to be with me and it's not just some joke... 'cause it's not, right?"

Zoro turned to look down at Sanji, closing the gap between their faces quickly. "Of course I'm determined," he said in a low voice so close that they're lips brushed against each other when he spoke sending a tingling feeling through their entire bodies.

"Good," Sanji whispered back and pushed their lips together in a passionate embrace. Zoro pushed right back, the two fighting for dominance before Zoro used his better position to push Sanji onto his back. The couch groaned. The only reason the two parted was to breathe.

"I dunno if we should..." Zoro thought it over for a moment and nodded, a gentile smile on his face. Having sex on this couch again so soon wasn't the brightest idea even though his father or anyone for that matter shouldn't be barging in on them any time soon. Though it was that kind of rationalization that got them into a shit ton of... well shit.

Zoro shifted his position on the couch so he was lying next to Sanji rather than towering over him. He gave the blonde a feather kiss on his cheek and sighed. It was nice. It was nice to just lay there with each other so close and feel their life pound within the other's chest. A heart that sounded for only them. It was a beauty that Zoro never though he could have.

Sanji turned his head back to face his lover and almost whispered: "So is everything going to be alright after this?"

There was only a small pause where Zoro took the time to breathe in the blonde's scent and smile.

"Yes."

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So thats it. Now Im planning on making other stories for zosan (as well as others) but I now must change something so I dont let anyone down with a craptastic story. I'm going to write out almost all of the story before posting anything. That way, I wont just abandon a story people seem to like without giving them closure.

NOW HERE IS WHERE I NEED YOU! If anyone has any requests for a story, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I have a few ideas for a story already, but I wanna hear what you, the readers, wanna read. Keep in mind that for One Piece I only really write zosan (though I might do others, but please just keep it to zosan) I wont write Uke!Zoro only because I dont really like it and I probably would suck at it lol xD Aaaand I'm pretty up-to-date with the series so spoilerz are not an issue for me. I think thats it. Thanks so much for sticking with me and all my crap (haha) and enjoy life xD


End file.
